


Not all it's cracked up to be

by SmileDesu



Series: V2 [21]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Regrets, blood mentioning, injured person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost powerless Billy gets hurt in a fight, leaving Teddy and Kate to remember why they called quits in the first place. Takes places shortly after the team embarks on the 2013 run's road-trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all it's cracked up to be

Being a superhero was supposed to be amazing. Fighting the good fight, enforcing justice on the evil and cruel, defending the innocents and if one was lucky enough, looking good while doing so. It was a rush unlike any other, of excitement and adrenaline and self-righteousness. They were _heroes_ , above the lesser folk, the do-gooders, the saviors! At least, they were supposed to be, Hulkling thought and ran the length of of red fabric between his hands. In truth, they were nothing more than mere mortals, weak, pathetic existences all, even the Demigods among them. He knew it once upon a time when such arrogance cost them two friends, and once again reality sought to humble him, his hubris spilled in crimson over the silk-like material, thick and unpleasantly dry. It was blood, the scent of which he knew well, spilled over the cape of the one person he cherished the most. Seeing it billowing in the air always made him stare in awe, think they were untouchable, but as it turned out, reality never was that kind. And Teddy knew, as he looked through the glass into the medical cell where Billy laid unconscious, hooked to various different machines that worked ceaselessly to heal him - they got lucky this time.  
  
–  
  
The metallic floor of Noh-Varr's ship didn't allow for too much stealth, yet even with the approaching footsteps Teddy didn't look away, eyes trained on Billy's still form even when the edge of his vision painted purple.  
  
"Any news?" Kate sounded so very far away and Teddy took a moment before he forced his attention to her.  
  
"None." He replied simply, sadly, and turned to look at her. "How about on your end?"  
  
"Neither goo-parents nor Skrulls on our tail, if that's what you meant." Kate replied with a tilt of her head, her dark locks thrown over her shoulder. "Noh said Billy would be asleep for a while. The machines have an easier time healing him that way, and it's better for him too. He needs his rest, and... well, this way he's in less _pain_ \--"  
  
"I know." Teddy replied flatly. He knew what she said was true, he was there when Noh explained the procedure when they came back, but while being reminded it was as it should be did offer some relief, it didn't make waiting for Billy to wake up any easier. Teddy was still left with plenty of time for his mind to wander, and he disliked where his thoughts went, to a time not long enough ago where Billy was even closer physically yet equally out of reach. A window was the only way for Teddy to look at Billy back then, too, desperately trying to catch his reflection's gaze.  
It wasn't a good time for either of them, really...  
  
"Teddy." Kate's voice dragged him back to the here and now, and the hand on his shoulder made him turn to look at her. "We came back in time, he's going to be alright."  
  
"Is he?" Teddy countered, his eyes cold and harsh as he stared her down. Kate stared back until he looked away, his anger bleeding into sadness and frustration.  
"Look around you, Kate. This-" He motioned at their outfits, then at the metal walls around them. "This... he wanted nothing to do with it, Kate. _Nothing_."  
  
Kate winced, but tried to maintain her composure. "We don't have a choice now, Teddy, we can't exactly go home--"  
  
"No, _we had_ a choice." Teddy hissed, his face twisted into a snarl. "We _chose_ to go back and we _kept_ it from him. And now... _now_ look at him!" He waved at hand at the glass before slumping, his shoulder drooping. He said nothing after that, finally offering Kate a chance to approach him again.  
  
"He'll be fine, Teddy."  
  
"He wasn't supposed to be here, not like this. He should've chosen it-"  
  
"Well, it's a bit too late for that!" Kate reminded him before exhaling heavily. "Look, I know you. This isn't _not_ -it, but it's not what you _really_ want to say."  
  
Teddy let out a shuddering breath and for a moment Kate had to wonder if he didn't shapeshift because he seemed oh so very small.  
  
"I should've talked to him. Told him about it, not... not let him find out from the goddamn _internet_."  
  
Kate nodded slowly and gave him another chance to get it out of his system  
  
"Maybe if I was honest, none of this would've happened."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Kate countered, arms crossed. "I'm not saying it's an illegitimate concern, but _when_ were you going to come clean, Teddy? I know you've tried, but every time, something else came up, or he got worse and this wouldn't have helped... you couldn't tell him. The time was never right, Teddy. Never."  
  
Teddy shook his head, looking for something to throw back at her only to come up empty handed. He looked away and ran his hands through his hair, fingers interlacing over the back of his neck before he threw his hands aside.  
"Then what am I supposed to do, huh?" He demanded when he finally turned to her. "What am I supposed to do, Kate, if I can't even blame myself?!"  
  
"For starters, you can keep your voice down, the glass isn't soundproof."  
  
Teddy winced and bit his lower lip, eyes set back on Billy who seemed to thankfully still be fast asleep. He didn't look away even when Kate closed the distance, only when her hand once again found its way to his shoulder.  
  
"After that, you can stay by his side until he wakes up, and when he does, if you really feel this way, talk to him, and tell him you're sorry."  
  
"I really didn't manage to say that yet..." Teddy agreed distantly. Kate in return wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Then do. And when you've put this behind you, we'll get through _this_." She waved her other hand around. "We'll stand by him until he's strong enough to do what he has to. And _then_ -"  
  
"Then we can go back home." Teddy whispered and looked at Kate pleadingly.  
  
"Then we can go back home, yes." Kate agreed and rubbed his shoulder. She pressed closer and he hugged her waist. They watched Billy together for a while in silence before a choked gasp left Teddy.  
  
"You know... I kind of forgot about _this_ part of superheroing."  
  
"I didn't." Kate admitted, a weary smile on her lips. "But it's easier pretending it's not there."  
  
Teddy sighed and rested his head against hers. "It's really not that fun, is it?"  
  
"No. It most certainly is not."  



End file.
